


Elated

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Peter Parker, M/M, Mention of Violence is off screen, SHIELD Agent Peter Parker, Soon to be Iron Man, mention of Afghanistan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter como agente de SHIELD se infiltra en Stark Industries para descubrir quién ha secuestrado al señor Stark.





	Elated

**Author's Note:**

> Y así empiezo el Kinktober, con una serie de palabras random que encontré en alguna parte y decidí que este año lo iba a volver a intentar.

  1. Happy 

_ Elated  _

Los toques subes e igual de insistentes la puerta le despertaron y Peter arrugó el entrecejo luego que la luz se filtrara por la ventana— había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. 

Una vez dentro del baño, su reflejo se mostró cansado en el espejo, bajo la luz artificial de los bombillos era incapaz de escapar de las marcas obvias que mostraba su agotamiento: sus pecas naturales a nivel de la nariz, sus mejillas relucían de belleza escondida y las obscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos ensombrecían su expresión. Sus hombros tensos y la vena prominente en su cuello eran una visión recurrente, más Peter no prestaba demasiada atención; él tenía trabajo que hacer y estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo. 

Con una simple, vieja y usada camiseta, un par de jeans desgastados y deshilachados en las rodillas y pies descalzos. Peter sonrió leve. Rhodey le ofreció una taza de café caliente y él sonrió despacio agradecido; las únicas personas que sabían su verdadera función dentro de la empresa eran el Director Fury y el Coronel Rhodes— quien arqueó una ceja y levantó las manos en señal de paz, luego que Peter le apuntase con un arma mientras hackeaba la base central de JARVIS. 

Peter confesó su trabajo y misión de encontrar a Tony. 

Y quizás JARVIS le ayudó por decisión propia. 

Así era como ahora Peter se encontraba en uno de los ‘lugares seguros’ de SHIELD con el único responsable de todo aquel desastre dentro de Stark Industries. Obadiah Stane. 

El hombre mostró su asombro al reconocer el cuerpo menudo y delicado del muchachito que figuraba en la oficina como secretaria personal de Anthony —Stane imaginaba que Tony ya debía haberle quitado la falda o los pantalones—, así que verle allí, de lleno en la pequeña celda en la que se encontraba no era menos desconcertante. 

—Me dirás donde se encuentra el señor Stark. —La puerta se cerró tras su espalda. 

Horas más tarde fueron capaces de encontrar a Anthony divagando en el desierto, dejando atrás un sendero de escombros, fuego y metal. 

Y si Peter limpió una solitaria lágrima de su mejilla antes de que la compuerta del jet privado se abriese, Tony no sería testigo de ella, aún cuando su dolor y su alivio fuesen palpables en su rostro. 

Tony le sonrió en la lejanía y Peter soltó una pequeña risa burbujeante y agradecida, la voz del Coronel Rhodes sonaba a través de las bocinas les aseguraba estaban camino a casa. 

Anthony se sentó a su lado cuando tenía todo el espacio libre dentro del jet mientras Peter le seguía atento con la mirada. 

—Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas. —Peter finalmente descansó mientras Tony le dedicaba una media sonrisa socarrona en discordancia con su comentario casi condescendiente y al mismo tiempo le rozaba con el meñique en un toque casi desapercibido e igual de agradecido y necesitado que le revoloteaba el corazón y lo expandía en alegría.

Él finalmente estaba en casa. 


End file.
